Dreamers
by gamgravytavy
Summary: Aradia and Sollux become close friends, and Aradia meets many people along the way


Your eyes flutter open to a loud buzzing sound before you know it's your alarm you reach the snooze button without moving your body. You slump up and reach for some clothes, because you are dreading today, Today you start school, and you transferred from prospitunited. and you're moving to derse-orchestra you don't know where your parents are, you looked for them all your life you were going to look for them again a week ago but you can't ever find them and it leaves you feeling sad. You get on a grey shirt with a giant ghost on it. You then put on a black skirt along with your grey stocking with little ghost on them. Before you head to the door you slap on some black shoes and head to the door. You spend three hours looking for the school yesterday so you were not late walk along the side walk just thinking about things, ugh all you do is think, you do nothing else BUT that you have no one to talk to because you live alone and you never really made friends in school so you don't know what it's like to be social. You get so shy when your near people and you hate it. You make it to the school building and you get real slow walking in you don't want to but you know you have open the door and walk up to the desk and see a tall man at the desk with white hair and pale skin with the prettiest green eyes you have ever seen. You read the name tag on the desk and you read 'Snowman' What a nice name you think to yourself. You brace yourself, And then get the guts to talk to him you shake a little before reaching the desk and you feel really stupid.''Um.. I'm Aradia Megido and i just transferred here and i don't know where my first class is do you mind helping me?'' He looks up at you and you think he noticed your shaking. But it makes you shake more. ''Oh, I see, allow me to escort you to your class, yes yes you are the new student here in Derse-Orchestra? yes, yes i've heard about your coming. I know what class you're going to be in so i'll take you there.'' He finishes and takes your hand and smiles at your give him a small nervous shaky smile. He then walks you to the class slip thing , you never knew what they were called, you guess maybe you'll learn that look up at him with your smile still on your face and now your face hurts from how long you smiled. ugh god you need to stop smiling. You smile a little bit. He looks down at you. ''Alright here's your class slip you go to these classes after this one every day.'' You nod and he then takes you to your class. ''Okay, here's your class now enter and introduce yourself, Or you could have the teacher do it.'' You nod quickly and he walks off waving to you. You smile wide and it hurts but you do it so you can make a first impression you open the door slowly and you see the teacher with blond short hair and black lipstick. You enter the classroom and the teacher turns and speaks up. ''Oh!, Students. This is Aradia Megido and she just transferred here from prospitunited and i would like you to please welcome her.'' You wave shyly ''I'm rose nice to meet you Aradia.'' She says sweetly. ''heehee thank you.'' You say and you see an empty seat next to a young girl with freckles on her face and long silky hair, With...Goggles? Why would she wear those? ''D..do i sit there?'' You say shyly and in a low tone while looking down and twiddling your thumbs together. ''Why yes it is, go ahead sit down honey.'' She says while looking at you. You smile at her and go to your seat. ''Hi!, I hope we can be the best of friends Aradia!'' the girl with the goggles says, and yup they are goggles. ''Uh-..Oh! hehe yeah!'' You say sheepishly ''I'm Feferi! Nice to meet you!'' Feferi says while holding her hand out for a hand shake. You shake hands. Well at least you'll have one new friend this year. Maybe she'll be my friend for a while. You examine the room there is a girl with short black hair with bright red glasses. A girl who has shorts black hair and a long green jacket. She is holding hands with a sweaty then some boy with a grey sweater on. And some guy who is wearing lots of rings. One of these people catch your eye as you are looking around the room you see someone staring at you. He has 3D glasses a black shirt with a zodiac sign you think maybe it's his zodiac sign. He has short black hair that is sorta sticking out. He has grey jeans along with two different colored shoes grey and black. And he is staring at you and he notices you staring at him. He smiles at you and you just look back up at the teacher. You're too nervous to stare back and smile again because your to shy. Ugh this is why you need help. You regret it already you really wish you could have smiled at him. uuuughh it should be no big deal i'm sure he thinks of it as nothing. You keep your gaze on the teacher and rarely look around the room. The bell rings and you get up for you next class. But you are stopped i your tracks because the boy you saw earlier the one who saw you looking at i'm and how you ignored his smile stops you in your tracks. You stare at him and blush is starting to form. ''Hi aradia i wath wondering if you wanted to be friendth you theem pretty nice. tho do you mind?'' He asks looking down oh my you feel to shy to say yes you really want to but you're to nervous. You get the guts to say something finally and you stutter ''O-oh w-w-w-well umm yeah i w-would l-l-love to!'' You say fast so you can stop talking. ''Oh thath's good to know you'll be my friend.''He giggles and waves and are left there shaking and blushing so hard your face hurts. Your eyes are darting back and forth. And you remember you were going to a class and you make it to your locker. It feels like someone is watching you so you look around and see no one. You raise your eyebrows and get your books so you can enter your next class. You open the door and get to a seat. You are the first one in here? Maybe your in the wrong class? Maybe they're just late? You check your class slip and yup this is the class. So why isn't no one here? You guess you're early. You set your books up for this class and then see the teacher enter. You heard the bell ring? ''Oh sorry i'm Late. You're Aradia correct? You nod. ''I'm late maybe the bell didn't get the other kids attention?'' She looks at the door and of course it's the boy who you saw earlier the one who you couldn't even smile back to you look at your books you put a hand on your face and put your face weight all on your hand you stare down at your book and look through the sits next to you and your expression never changes. You don't know why your scared to talk to him or even look at him. You're mean and rude. You hate yourself because of how mean your being right now. You don't even look at him. You like him he seems cool and nice but all you do is ignore him. You snap out of your daze to a hand on your shoulder. You look to see it's him and he is smiling wide. '' I'm thollux Captor, I didn't thay my name earlier, hehe thorry.'' He looks down rubbing the back of his neck chuckling. You think he has lisp. But that doesn't bother you.''He-hello Sollux, Nice to see you.'' You twiddle your fingers and look at them while shaking slightly. You swing your feet back and forth trying to forget the awkwardness between you two. ''Tho how are you?'' He ask while getting in the chair next to you. ''I'm good, and you?'' You feel more relaxed. So you finally smile at him which makes him smile back. ''I'm pretty good.'' And before you know it the kids start to fill the chairs. He giggles and sits normally in his chair and faces the teacher. You're still looking at him and his head turns to you and has a confused face. You sit normally in the chair and face the teacher stare only at the books and the teacher. And out of the corner of your eye you see Sollux stare at you and then turn back to the teacher. But you never stare back you keep your gaze focused on the book. As soon as the bell rings the teacher comes up to you and Sollux has stopped at the door way looking at you and the just told you in a low whisper about how she was very glad to have you in her class and she liked how you payed attention. You nod and smile while giggling ''Thank you!'' You say sweetly. The teacher nods and walk out the door you notice Sollux has left too. You walk out of the classroom and feel eyes on you instantly you search around and just see kids walking around, but no one watching you. you still feel eyes on you and it sends shivers down your spine. You see Feferi from the corner of your eye waving her hand around in the air at you. You blush a little and smile. And wave back She runs over to you. ''Hi! So i was wondering if you wanted to have lunch together with my friends and i can introduce you to them and maybe you can make even more friends! So is that alright with you?'' She asks holding her fist together smiling wide you can see her teeth and they are sharp.''Heh well if you want me to i will Feferi.'' You say smiling and holding her hand. She giggles and you hear the lunch bell. She holds your hand tighter and runs you through the halls and takes you to the lunch room. She points to the table at the end that has all her friends in it and she says she would love for you to start sitting there with her. You nod and see that guy with the rings guess they're friends. There is a boy who has a small brown mohawk sitting next to another boy with clown makeup? And long black hair it sticks out a lot. Then there is those two you saw holding hands, The one with a the long green jacket and the one who is still sweating.''Hope you like them and i sure do hope they like you!'' She says while walking to the table. ''Okay guys, this is Aradia the new student here, She wants to make some friends so i would love if you would do so.'' She says and winks at you. You stare at them and wave while smiling at them. They all smile back and Feferi speaks up again.''This is Nepeta, Equius, Gamzee, Tavros and Eridan!'' She says Eridan sweetly. Nepeta Waves super fast and hugs you. You jump back a little but not releasing the hug. You pat her head and look at her. ''I'm super glad we can be furrends!'' She says softly and a little bit shyly. ''Nepeta let go of her please.'' equius says and he starts to sweat again. ''Nice to meet you Aradia, But i must get a towel, I'll be back.'' He says as he walks off. ''Uhh... Nice to umm meet you Aradia.'' Tavros says looking past Gamzee to someone else and then looking at giggle and smile.''Yeah hi.'' Eridan says plainly kinda rude but first impressions are hard. ''Eridan lighten up please, She's new and i want you all to be nice to her if you were new would you want to be said something that plain?'' He shakes his head and looks away. Feferi sighs and giggles ''Sorry Aradia.'' ''It's alright i don't mind ''Oh that's Gamzee in the back! Hehe, I guess he didn't speak up?'' You look at him and examine him more closely something about him gives you a weird vibe.''Heya sis, nice you meet ya.'' He says and smiles but doesn't look at you instead looks at Tavros and chuckles at what Tavros is doing with his fingers. Feferi had gone somewhere you guess to get her lunch. You grab yours by the lunch lady and have to pay two dollars. Feferi is behind you and giggles. And pays the person for hers and yours. You blush. ''You don't have to do that Feferi.'' ''Please give back the dollar miss.'' You say plainly. ''NO!'' the lunch lady ignores both of you and takes it and puts it away. ''Thank you Feferi.'' you say grabbing you lunch and looking at Feferi. ''No problem!'' She sprints back to the lunch table. You just walk there you make it there last. You see equius back at the table.

You enjoy your time spent at lunch after ten minutes the bell rings and you dump your tray and thank the others, your next class you don't have any of your friends in it. You stare at it for a while and you're still in the hall. And something grabs your shoulder with a soft grip but it still makes you jump out of your skirt. You yelp. And turn to see Sollux again. You blink and then sigh of relief. ''Woah, thorry didn't mean two thcare you, Are you okay? He says hand still on your shoulder while he gets in front of you and smirks. ''Yes just kinda scared me is all, So what do you need Sollux?'' you ask sweetly, Oh god to sweet, what if he thinks your flirting with him, oh no. '' I wath wondering if you wanted to maybe after thchool meet at your houthe tho we maybe do homework..uhh if thath'th alright with you Aradia.'' He says blushing and looking down hand away from your shoulder. ''Sure i'd love to, Right after school or a certain time?'' You ask looking down and adjusting your head so you can see his face while grinning.''You okay Sooooolllll?'' He chuckles at your nickname and blushes a little. ''Juth after thcool ith good.'' he says while giggling, which makes you giggle. ''Alright i'll pick you up in front of the school building so be sure to be there, okay?'' you say while walking away waving raising your voice so he can hear you. ''Thure thing.'' He says louder and giggling still. you blush and walk away still blushing. You think you might have a crush on him. You think your just weird, He would never have a crush on you, wanting to go to your house to do homework is what all the kids at your school do, you think so at least, they all talk about meeting at each others houses to do homework together. What will he think of your home? you mostly keep it clean, Will he question that 'Where are your parents?' What would you say? Gone? Maybe even Dead?! Ugh you're already stressing over this, This should be fun not something to stress about uuuuugh. you look behind you to see him staring at you still as he's walking off and then turns his head around fast and head to his next class. Oh yes this is the last class today you better get going head to your last class and you can't wait to go meet Sollux, you're very practically jump in your seat through the whole class. You look at the kids in the class and one girls is trying to get your attention. ''Hey, HEY?!'' She says harshly. You stare at her with a blank expression. ''What?'' You say plainly and whispering. ''I'm trying to learn so what could be so important?''You say more mean then you wanted it to be. ''No your not?! You not even looking at her!'' She says smirking. ''Look leave me alone until the end of class, No! Maybe tomorrow? I have plans.'' You say starring at the teacher.''Fine!'' She says looking over at wonder what she had to say but it does not bother you, You don't like her for trying to talk during class, What a class is over you run out of the room your so excited. You finally make it to the front of the building, And Sollux is already there, huh, he's fast.''Hehe hey Aradia, Ready to get going?'' He asks sweetly.''Sure, hehe.'' You say while taking his hand in yours and walking towards your home. Your able to talk while the walk home and you learn about Sollux a likes bees a lot, and he doesn't really like school and doesn't have many friends, He also has a pesterchum so you say you'll give him yours as soon as you get home. You walk around a little and talk for a long time, and you finally make it home.''Alright we're here.'' You say opening the door. His face lights up and seems to enjoy your home. ''Wow your home ith tho clean!'' He says while looking around. ''Hehe thanks.'' You say putting down your back packs. ''I don't get many visitors, So having you here is a pleasure.'' You say pulling out your homework and putting it on the table while sitting down. You can see out of the corner of your eye Sollux look at you and then blush. Come to think of it you never get any stare at him and chuckle. ''Well are you coming?''You say staring at him with a questioning look. ''OH! Yeth, thorry.'' He says while sitting down. ''Hehe it's not a problem i was just wondering if you wanted to really.''You giggle and stare at him for a while. ''Haha yeah! i jutht like your houthe tho i wanted to thee it.''He says while getting out his homework.''Oh want me to show you around?'' You say while getting up expecting him to say yes. ''Yeah that'll be great!'' He says fast while standing up and holding your hand so you can guide him.''Hehe o..okay?'' You say more questioned then a statement. He giggles. And you go down into the hallway. ''Okay well this is the hallway? and there is three bedrooms, i don't use the left one, only the right one, and the other one is a bathroom.'' You say while pointing your finger to each room. He nods and you think you notice him sweat a little. You turn to face him and grin.''Ith that all the roomth?'' He asks looking around. ''mmmhmmm? I also have a basement, but i'm to scared to go down there, because hey, who knows what's in there, hahahhaa.'' You say while awkwardly shuffling, Because he is probably thinking 'Where is her parents?' or 'what happened to her parents?' 'where is your mother, or father?' 'do you have any relatives?'. Ugh you hope he doesn't ask. ''Well i think we should go and finish our homework ha ha before it gets to late.'' You laugh awkwardly and walk to the table and sit back down, he finally joins you after looking around the look at your paper and then to him and he's smiling so you decide to smile back, it would be rude not to. 'Thank you for thowing me your roomth.'' he says plainly. '' haha you kinda showed yourself.'' you says while smiling at the paper, geez some of these questions are so hard. hahahaha. You feel so awkward. ''Oh i gueth i did huh? Tho what'th the firtht quethtion?'' He asks and stretches his arms into the air while squinting his eyes and grinning widely, it's the best grin you've ever seen. You don't notice yourself blushing until you feel your face go stares at you blankly, Before grabbing his homework and walking next to you and sits he giggles before looking at his paper. You weren't, You were watching his every movement, You were blushing so hard you felt like some one was ironing your face. You were not smiling you were more dazed then smiling.''Aradia?'' He asks snapping you out of where ever you were. You look at him and laugh and then smile but you are just trying to get rid of the awkwardness and it doesn't work. You and him solve problems for three hours and as soon as he finishes you stand up. ''Sollux do you want me to make you something to eat? I have tons of foods if you like?'' You say while moving to the kitchen. you can see him from the kitchen so you stare at him. ''Well do you have anything honey flavored?'' He asks looking at you. ''Uhhhh... Well i have honey,honey flavored snacks do you want those? I don't have very many honey things...Oh do you want me to make you something with the honey i got?'' You asks grabbing the honey. ''Oh no thank you Aradia, Honey Thnackth are good enough.'' He says while standing up and going into the kitchen with you. you hand him the honey snacks and ask if he would like to stay the night. He agrees and you spend the day together laughing about shows on tv and talking, It's a a lot of fun hanging out with Sollux, but before you know it it's already midnight. ''Oh gee it's already midnight, ha ha oh my god we stayed up so it was fun.'' You say while standing up. ''Be right back i wanna get into my pajamas.'' you say while going to your room. ''GET ANYTHING YOU WANT IF YOU NEED IT!.'' You say extra loud so he can hear you because you're already in your room and shutting the door. You change into your pajamas and head out the door. ''That wath fatht.'' You hear as you close the door. You giggle. ''I guess i'm just super duper fast.'' You say while rolling your eyes and smiling at him with a soft sit back on the couch when you hear him say it . ''Hey Aradia where'th your parenth?'' He asks while fiddling with is thumbs. ''I..i..Don't know?'' You say holding a pillow up to your chest looking away from him. You see a regretting look on his face and he puts his hand on your shoulder. ''Thorry.'' He says while looking down. ''It's fine, I didn't really answer your question. When i was around six or five? i think? My mom and my dad went missing then the rest went blank, So ever since then i basically live alone, ha ha...'' You say looking into the pillow. He holds your hand and you blush while grasping his and looking at him. You chuckle a little, and you two embrace each night you sleep in his arms. The next morning he's still there and in his school clothes. both of you walk together to school, He goes ahead of you you turn to see a giant school bus heading your way. Solluxs eyes are wide and he screams. You don't remember anything after that, you wake up it's all white. You stare blankly, and you turn your head but all there is is just white. You close your eyes, and open them slowly, You see sollux holding your body. You hold back the tears that come when he cries. You come down to earth and wrap your arms around is shoulders, He freezes in your touch, He is actually staring at you and you thought people couldn't see is shaking and you tap his shoulder and he's out of his daze and staring at you. He blinks a few times before getting up and stroking your cheek. You giggle, and you can't feel him, but you think he can feel you. There is a red light around your body, you are transparent And you have no pupils. You touch his arm and stare at it. ''Sollux.'' you say slowly. And he beguines to cry again and hugs you.

You hug him back and he starts to speak. ''What happened? Did you...die?'' He says slowly. You nod. ''HOW DO I BRING YOU BACK!?'' he frown. ''Sorry sollux i'm afraid i don't know.'' You voice echoes as you talk. Your transparent body slowly beguines to fade. Your frown only grows bigger. He starts to choke back tears and is grabbing you body and tugging you closer to him. ''NO ARADIA PLEATH DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T ABANDON ME. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!'' ''goodbye..sollux'' you say slowly. A tear shedding your face off slowly.


End file.
